


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Bars and Pubs, Beach City, Beaches, First Dates, Lee Taemin-centric, Lifeguard Lee Jinki | Onew, M/M, Married Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Merperson Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), Multi, Past Character Death, Restaurant Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Rich Kim Seokjin | Jin, Slice of Life, Taemin and Jinki are brothers, Waiter Lee Taemin, Waiter Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Untitled

**11:40 AM**

"Hey you okay?"Taemin looked up to face Jimin. _Yeah I'm fucking peachy thanks for asking._ He wanted to say.But instead he sighed and just said,"I don't know."

Jimin comfortably patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be okay I promise."He said."Jinki really missed you and Seokjin-hyung is really nice."He smiled at Taemin and patted his shoulder again."It's gonna be okay,I promise."


End file.
